No Time for Dessert
by CannotSeemToFindMyWay
Summary: Quick Jelsa one-shot. A dinner with the family ends with a hot, private moment for Jack and Elsa. Light bondage and dominance/submission; please avoid reading this story if you find these topics triggering or distasteful.


**Disclaimer: I claim neither ownership nor rights over _Frozen_ or _Rise of the Guardians_. All rights belong to Disney and Dreamworks, respectively. No disrespect or misuse of the characters was intended. Enjoy or critique as you please; any feedback is welcome!**

Elsa found herself in a puzzling predicament. As queen of her very own nation, she never had to take orders from anyone. She controlled her own decisions and actions. Yet here she found herself, completely entranced by the man she'd been seeing. He could have commanded her to begin war and she would have complied. Fortunately, Jack Frost was a benevolent young man, stooping to mischief at worst. He loved assigning her menial tasks and watching her struggle with the decision to either attempt to stand up for her own authority or to comply and allow him the satisfaction of his new-found power.

On this evening, it occurred to Elsa that she may have developed deeper emotions for Jack than she had ever intended. No one had ever been able to sway her decisions even slightly, not even her sister. And her sister was her favorite person in the world. Jack changed Elsa in ways she couldn't begin to describe, and ways that set her cool heart on fire.

She found herself sitting at the table after dinner, chatting with Jack, her sister Anna, and Anna's fiancé, Kristoff in one of the sitting rooms in the second floor of the castle. With Anna's wordy, wandering thoughts, it was difficult to stay on any one conversation for long. Jack's mischievous tendencies led him to encourage Anna's quickly-changing topics and even add a few unrelated ideas of his own. Somehow, Anna made each concept relate to the thought before, merging all the conversations into one. Elsa and Kristoff added their opinions from time to time, but mostly just sat across the table, tossing an occasional confused glance at one another.

Elsa was content just listening to the conversation, until she felt Jack's hand on the inside of her right thigh through the silky fabric of her gown. She maintained a straight face even as his hand made its way up her leg, closer to her core with every passing second. His hand gradually slid into the split in the right side of her skirt, feeling the flesh on her thigh, squeezing once before his fingers made their way under her slip. Elsa inhaled sharply as Jack's fingers traced her slit, slipping inside and rubbing gently on her clit.

"Something wrong?" Kristoff asked, smirking. This sort of antics was not uncommon during moments outside public observation. Still, Elsa felt it was not fitting for a queen to be seen embarrassed by anyone.

"Just, um, getting really tired." She feigned a yawn. "I think I'm going to call it a night." Elsa withdrew Jack's hand from between her legs, bid her companions good-night, and stood up, walking briskly out of the room. She knew Jack would follow her; it wouldn't be long before he joined her in her chamber.

Sure enough, as she closed the bedroom door behind her, she heard footsteps in the hallway, and not three seconds later, the door re-opened. Jack entered the room quickly, slammed the door, and then pressed Elsa against the wall, kissing her with hot, hungry ferocity. She felt a spark of heat light up in her chest, filling her with warmth and desire. Her hands pulled Jack towards her, one travelling under his shirt while the other cupped the back of his head. The hand under his shirt travelled the span of his back, taking in every detail of the muscles. Jack's hands were undoing Elsa's bodice, one stay at a time.

The couple's lips moved in unison, fiercely engaged in an intense and passionate embrace. Jack finally finished unlacing Elsa's bodice and tore it from her body, tossing it near the wardrobe. Under her nearly transparent blouse, the shapes of Elsa's breasts became visible. Her nipples shone dark in comparison to the white of her skin and the pale blue of the gossamer fabric of her shirt. Jack withdrew his lips from Elsa's own and moved his kisses to her cheek, then down her neck and onto her chest. He pulled her blouse off of her shoulders and down to her waist, exposing her torso.

Putting one of his hands back though the split in her skirt, he recommenced rubbing Elsa's clit while he sucked on one of her breasts. Elsa's breath became irregular and labored, eventually dissolving into soft moans. Through the silky cloth of Elsa's slip, Jack could feel her growing wet and warm with anticipation. Delicate patterns reminiscent of a snowflake formed on the wall where Elsa had placed her hands for support. From their many previous adventures, Jack could tell that now was the time when things became even more interesting.

Kissing her neck, Jack picked Elsa up from the wall, supporting her back with his right arm and carrying her legs on his left side. He lowered her gently to the bed, pressing his lips to hers once more before withdrawing and standing up. He removed Elsa's skirt and slip, then slid the long-sleeved blouse down her hips and over her buttocks, dropping it on the pile of skirts at his feet. Every step of the way, he admired Elsa's seemingly flawless body. Sure, there was a large freckle on her left hip, and her breasts bore faint stretch marks from their abrupt appearance in her early teenage years. But to Jack, her body was perfect.

After a moment of contemplation, Jack removed his belt, whispering, "Move up to the headboard." Elsa obliged, crawling on her hands and knees to fulfill his request. As she moved, Jack gently slapped her ass with the belt, eliciting a mall squeak of enjoyment from her lips. Once Elsa reached the pillows near the headboard, she paused, looking at her lover as if to ask what to do next.

"Lie down on your back right where you are," Jack commanded, joining her on the bed with the belt still in his hands. Elsa obeyed, eagerness glinting in her eyes. When she had lain down, Jack lifted her arms above her head, lining them up with the nearest slat in the headboard. He wrapped the belt around both her wrists and the narrow plan in the headboard several times, fastening it tightly. He kissed her lips again, telling her, "Remember, if it's too much, you say the word."

"It won't be too much," she assured him. Regardless, she knew that all she had to do to stop any overwhelming experience was to utter a single, well-planned word. Never before had she needed the safe word, but it was a comfort to know that ultimately, she was the one who maintained control of what happened to her.

Jack removed his shirt and threw it to join Elsa's clothes on the floor next to the bed. He freed himself of his trousers as well, letting loose his rigid penis and positioning himself with one knee on each side of Elsa's chest. Elsa gazed up expectantly.

"You're going to suck my cock, and you're going to enjoy it," he ordered. Elsa shook her head in disagreement, a sly smile reaching her lips. Her eyes narrowed in a challenging expression.

"You can't make me," she replied. Jack reached down a hand to open her mouth and used the other to guide his member into her mouth. "Mmmmmmm," Elsa crooned as Jack slid himself into and out of her mouth. Her eyes closed in enjoyment as her mouth moved around Jack's dick. Her mouth slid up and down his cock's length, and her tongue licked at its raphe. She re-opened her eyes to look at Jack as he recommenced his gentle thrusts into her mouth. His movements became deeper gradually, and Elsa loosened her throat in anticipation. When Jack finally slid his cock all the way into her throat, Elsa sucked tightly with the length of her mouth and throat. Jack gasped, his eyes widening in pleasure as he began to moan. Knowing Elsa needed air, he managed to withdraw himself from her throat. Elsa gasped, but her expression was one of confidence and satisfaction.

"Good girl," Jack praised, lowering his body onto hers. "Now you're going to come." He began licking and sucking at her neck, then her breasts and hips as he made his way down her body.

"No," Elsa challenged, a devious smile forming on her face. In their games, refusal equaled absolute agreement. Elsa felt two of Jack's fingers working their way between the lips of her pussy, gently sliding inside her. Her body squirmed with delight. Jack lowered his mouth to her slit, licking and kissing as his fingers moved within her. Inside, Elsa grew wetter as Jack continued licking and began sucking on her clit. Elsa uttered a quiet swear as she felt the pressure building.

Jack sucked stronger than before, licking her clitoris as he did. Elsa moaned louder and louder, then caught her breath. Now was decidedly not the time to stop; persistence was key. Elsa's moans became less frequent, yet shriller. As Jack gave several firm, final sucks, Elsa lost it, shaking and screaming as she came. Her insides squeezed hard on Jack's fingers in a steady rhythm until she regained control of her body.

"Very good," Jack encouraged as he withdrew his fingers from her body. "And now you're going to let me fuck you." He licked deep inside her briefly, leaving her thoroughly wet. Then, he lifted Elsa's pelvis, propping her hips on two pillows to change the angle of her body.

"Oh, but you can't," she defied him as he positioned himself right next to her core. She could see the smallest drop of serum on the head of his penis and feel the ice she'd made on the belt around her wrists. He slid inside her, staring steadily into her eyes and listening to her ecstatic breathing as he did.

"Mm-hmm, can't I?" He thrust into her, slowly at first, gaining speed and determination as he continued. Elsa grew louder as she neared another orgasm; she could feel the pressure building again as Jack seemed to swell inside her. She could feel him growing more tense as he moved, and she began to move with him. Jack grunted once and Elsa could tell he was about to lose control. Before he did, he gave all his effort, releasing the pressure inside Elsa as he finally came along with her. Ice and snow exploded from both of them, filling the room and settling on rug and the stone floor. Several streaks of frost lined the comforter and sheets, too. Slowing to a stop, Jack placed a row of kisses down the side of her face.

"You're so good," he crooned into her ear as he released her from the headboard. She rubbed at the red marks on her wrists and curled up against his chest, smirking and glancing at him from under her eyelashes.

"I know," she told him, earning a small spank. Her hands tangled in his snowy white hair and she kissed her thanks onto his nose and lips. He grinned and hugged her tighter.

"So next time, you're the boss, right?" he joked.

"We'll see," she responded, chuckling. She pulled the covers over her and her lover, snuggling deeper into his chest and admiring the curve of the muscles on his biceps and forearms, loving the way his hands rested curled around her shoulders. Jack breathed in the scent of Elsa's sweet-smelling hair, closing his eyes. The two dozed off into an exhausted and gratified sleep.


End file.
